In registration systems currently being used, information is submitted simply into a database without any additional activities at the time of registration. The present invention enables users to do multiple useful tasks at the onset of registration. The present invention further provides advertisers and businesses to connect to users, easily with these registration methods created. Commerce can be conducted between users, and campaigns benefit because a portion of advertisers revenues goes to designated campaigns, enabling everyone who participates to make money. The present invention creates bar codes at the time of registration that enable tracking and fulfillment of transactions.